


Happy Father's Day

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: It's Father's Day, Peter and Morgan planned to make a surprise for Tony.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a series, I recommend you to read some of my work I posted under this series before. However, it's still work without it.

“What color should I add next?”

“I think blue will look good, bug.”

“The sky is already blue!”

Peter glanced up from his calculus homework, tapping his pen slightly in rhythm against the coffee table. His eyes wandering to the piece of paper on the table and crayons spread across the table. Morgan sat next to him, her eyes watching his thoughtful face carefully.

“Red and gold? Do they produce gold crayons?” Peter scrunched his nose slightly and grinned when Morgan waved a gold color crayon to his face. “Red and gold it is.”

Morgan beamed and continue to color the paper in front of her. Peter watched Morgan’s drawings briefly and his heart suddenly sank as he read messy, curly big letters in the middle of her drawings that says ‘Happy Father’s Day Daddy!’

Peter face palmed before diving back to his calculus homework. He had three more problems that he hadn’t solve, but his mind already working on _bigger_ problems beside calculus. No, he didn’t forget that this weekend is a Father’s Day, how could he forget when twitter and little miss beside him won’t stop talking about it?

It just the whole celebration still made him awfully self-conscious.

To start it, there’s a whole article roaming in the internet speaking about a suspicious teenager that suspected to be Tony Stark’s unknown son. Although Pepper had tried her best to take down that article, once it touches the internet, nothing ever really leaves. He didn’t mind the article, obviously, and he even had a full conversation with the old man himself about it.

But that doesn’t make the whole thing easier. Peter Parker is never fond of attention – aside of being Spider-Man because it’s inevitable, besides, all the attention directed to Spider-Man not Peter Parker – and a lot of people somehow grow suspicious. First, everyone who had known and see Peter personally in real life would know that it’s him whether they’re aware of his relationship with Tony Stark or not. Second, it’s a famous gelato parlor in Queens not so far from his school.

 

* * *

 

“Peter, are you Tony Stark’s son?”

Peter’s heart nearly jumped from its socket as he looked up from his lunch, meeting a pair of curious eyes belonged to Betty Brant staring at him. Betty and Ned had grown close lately and she would join him and Ned’s table for lunch.

“What kind of question is that?”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I can tell that is you even though I couldn’t really see your face, Pete.”

Peter’s eyes flickering between Ned and Betty. Ned made a face that screams _don’t look at me! I didn't say anything!_

“Besides, I saw you getting picked up by a fancy car every Friday. I can’t see the driver’s face, but it looks like Happy Hogan,” Betty continued. Peter’s eyebrow raised slowly at the mention of the name. Since when Happy is a well-known person? “You’re not exactly being subtle about it. You say that you’re an intern at Stark Industries. Everyone knows you get picked up by fancy car every Friday. The rumors are starting to _fly_.”

Peter let out a shaky chuckle at Betty’s explanation. He hadn’t exactly thought about it. Or, to be frank, Peter never actually paid attention to his surrounding and whatever rumors are spreading between the students. However, after hearing Betty’s explanation that awfully strike home, he started to notice longing stares and whispers that directed to him.

And he hated it.

He never had a chance to answer Betty’s question and he thanked the bell for it. He wouldn’t have known what to say if the bell didn’t ring at the exact right time with Betty staring at him as if she could read his soul.

He shuddered at the thought.

 

* * *

 

“– _eter_!”

Peter blinked rapidly, almost yelped in surprise to find how close Morgan’s face is. Her eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and mock anger. Her eyes staring at him before her palms find their way to pressed into Peter’s cheeks.

“I was talking to you! Mommy said it’s bad to not pay attention to someone who talks to you!” Morgan frowned and Peter nearly laughed at how _adorable_ she is. She really looks like her father’s carbon copy and it never failed to scare him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter chuckled as he removed Morgan’s hand from his cheeks, pulling her close so she sits on his lap. “I was too busy trying to work on my homework.”

“No, you only staring at it.”

Peter snorted. For a six-years-old, Morgan is indeed a very observant and insight about her surroundings. And awfully honest too.

“Okay, okay. You got me. What were you saying again?”

“I was asking if you want to make a surprise for Daddy tonight or not?” Morgan muttered; her attention shifted to the loose thread on Peter’s shirt she found. She toyed with it and frown when she couldn’t pull it out.

Peter watched Morgan toying with a loose thread. Pepper and Tony wouldn’t come back at least until dinner, they had meeting with board members that they couldn’t miss. Peter thoughtfully hummed before answered, “That sounds good.”

Morgan’s head perked up to stare into Peter’s eyes and smiled widely. Peter couldn’t help but to smile too. This little miss over here had one super power and that is a contagious smile. “Do you have any idea?”

“I have few ideas in my mind,” Peter nodded in affirmative. “What about you, bug? Any ideas?”

“I was thinking about cook him dinner,” Morgan said thoughtfully, grinning at the way Peter’s eyebrows raised. “Can you cook that delicious pasta you made last week? I like it. Mommy also said it was delicious.”

“Genius mind think alike.” Peter chuckled. “I don’t think they have the ingredients left. What about asking Uncle Happy to drive us for grocery shopping?”

Morgan quickly stood up and her tiny feet run in search for Uncle Happy. Peter chuckled at the scene before let out a long sigh at the mess ahead him. He started to gather Morgan’s scattered crayons and wondered out loud how on earth she managed to spread her crayons all over the living room.

Happy ended up drove them for grocery shopping begrudgingly after Morgan won’t stop asking him to do so. He grumbled about “your dad wouldn’t fond with the idea” and “why did I ended up babysitting?” along the way and Peter couldn’t help but chuckled. He knows Happy actually like it. He likes to hang out with him and Morgan.

They spent exactly thirty minutes to prepare for dinner. Morgan helped Peter with whatever she is capable to do, including shrieking at the hot oil and watching the pasta boiled in a salt water. Happy is around to watch him cooking all the time, frowning most of the time and insisted to stay when Morgan asked him to just sit and wait.

“I wouldn’t let Peter accidentally set kitchen on fire again.”

“Happy! That was long ago. Let it go!”

“Petey set kitchen on fire?”

“Look what you’ve done!”

Tony and Pepper arrived just in time for Peter’s famous pasta ready to served. Pepper was the first one to arrive in the dining room, smiling brightly at the sight of dinner table filled with foods. She greeted Morgan and Peter with a kiss on the hairline, making Peter blush furiously at the affection. G _od, he will never get used to it. Being kissed by Pepper Potts-Stark as a greeting? Dream!_

Tony entered the house not so long after, blinking at the scene. “Do we have a celebration or Peter just trying to recreate foods from Buzzfeed Tasty again?”

Morgan giggled. “No, Daddy. Peter and I cook dinner for you and Mommy. Happy Father’s Day!”

Tony blinked again, hardly processing his daughter’s words and absent-mindedly picked up Morgan and placed her on his hips. He let out a wet chuckle not so long after, peppering Morgan with kisses until she squirmed away from his touch.

“Daddy! Your beard tickles!”

They spent a whole dinner listening to Morgan talking about her drawing, presenting the present she made earlier for Tony. Tony laughed and smile brightly at her, hardly saying anything but staring at the drawing with eyes full of love. Something that Peter hardly see from the man and it feels both weird and amazing to witness it with his own eyes.

Peter smiled and shy away from compliments he received because of his pasta, mind wandering away at the present he carefully tucked under his shirt before dinner. It’s getting harder and harder to ignore the feel of it pressing against his skin, waiting to be presented for Tony as Morgan keep blabbering about drawings and how Peter helped her execute her plan.

“Peter?” Tony called, pulling him from his train of thought. “You alright, kid?”

Peter gulped as he noticed everyone staring at him. He smiled sheepishly before nodded. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Tony shot him a weird look but decided to let it slip. Peter was thankful he survived dinner without much trouble after that, answering questions about his school and plans for upcoming holiday.

He ended up helping Tony with the dishes, as per usual, while Pepper made Morgan brushing her teeth and wash up before bed. It’s an unspoken rules and routine in this house, and something personal Peter had with Tony beside working together in his workshop. He would dry while Tony wash.

“You’re awfully quiet during dinner, kid.”

“Huh?” Peter’s eyes shifted from the dishes to Tony, raising his eyebrows slightly. “I literally talked about my holiday plans?”

“No, you know what I meant.”

“I don’t.”

Peter know well what Tony meant. He is usually a chatter box at every occasion, including dinner. Tony shot him a look that made Peter sighed loudly. He knew Tony wouldn’t stop staring and bugging until he gets whatever answer he wants.

“It just, it’s Father’s Day. This day should be celebrated with family,” he muttered, “I feel like I’m an intruder disturbing your dinner.”

Silence fell between them for a moment. He suddenly awfully aware of the sounds Tony makes while doing the dishes. The way the plates hit the sink, the way the sponge hitting against the plate surfaces, and so on.

“You really don’t see it?” Tony asked, his voice is softer than usual Peter almost wincing at it. “I prepare a room for you here, invite you to stay every weekend, asked Happy to pick you up every Friday at school after your practice, and having my number signed as your emergency number after your aunt. You don’t see it?”

Peter blinked in confusion.

“I –”

“You’re a _family_ , Pete,” Tony sighed. He dried his hands before placing them on his shoulders, forcing Peter to face his mentor. Peter’s eyes refusing to look at him and instead staring into the floor underneath his feet. “Hey, look at me.”

Peter begrudgingly complied, sniffled slightly as he felt hot tears started to well in his eyes. What is this feeling?

“I was so scared of the article about you as my unknown son because I was afraid that it will disturb you,” Tony confessed. “But after that, I realize, I was afraid that it will make you shy away from me and I don’t want that. I want to see you graduate, I want to send you off to your college, and I want you in family gatherings.” Tony heaved a sigh and Peter sniffled again, couldn’t find words to say. “I think the article _isn’t_ exactly wrong, you know?”

Peter blinked and Tony frowned as he noticed tears in his eyes.

“You’re like a son to me, Pete.”

Peter started to sob. Tony smiled kindly, he pulled Peter to his embrace and patted the back of his head gently. “God, stop crying. I won’t forgive you if you wipe your mucus all over my suit.”

Peter chuckled wetly before break the hug and intentionally wiped his tears with his tie. Tony’s eyes went comically wide at the scene.

“You little –”

“You didn’t say anything about the tie and the tears.”

Tony stared at him before breaking into chuckle. He pulled Peter for another hug, gently engulfed him into his embrace and savor the moment. Peter’s sob died down gradually, but Tony still could feel his shirt becoming wet from tears. Not that he minded.

“I have present for you,” Peter muttered, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Tony slowly pulled his hands away. “You too?”

Peter grinned as he pulled the present from underneath his shirt. Tony watched the present with curious eyes, only started to rip the papers open after Peter nodded for him to go along. It revealed an Iron Man and Spider-Man shirt that Peter found from a store around May’s apartment. He thought it would be funny to buy it as present.

Tony chuckled. “Where the hell did you find this? I didn’t know they make merchandise about us.”

“I accidentally stumble upon it during my patrol and I just have to buy it,” Peter admitted.

Tony stared at the shirt again, a smile dancing on his lips. “I love it, kid. I’m going to wear it to your graduation.”

Peter frowned and opened his mouth to let out a protest, only to get interrupted with a shriek, “Petey! Mommy told me you can read me bedtime stories!”

Peter chuckled as he heard tiny feet slaps against the floor and Morgan’s head perked up. Tony waved and mouthed _you can go_. Peter stared into his mentor for a while before breaking into a smile.

“Happy Father’s Day, _Tony._ ”

Tony stunned for a while. “Thanks, kid. I’m going to wear it to your graduation.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Oh, yes I do dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at @toastedside!


End file.
